


情人节快乐

by VVVVViko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVVViko/pseuds/VVVVViko





	情人节快乐

Bucky最近很郁闷，从눈.눈变成了눈へ눈。从눈.눈地训练变成눈へ눈地训练，从눈.눈地做任务变成눈へ눈地做任务，当然没多少人能看得出其中区别。

但是这怎么瞒得过神助攻寡姐。

“情人节？”Natasha神闲气定地将卡在贩卖机的饮料一拳打出来，坐在Bucky身边。被戳中心事的Bucky听得差点捏爆手中喝着的牛奶瓶，默默地往Natasha那边靠了靠。

其实让Bucky最郁闷的是Steve那只老母鸡认为情人节这种日子都是浮云都是凡人才过的日子他俩都快九十岁了感情坚定根本不需要这些东西，Bucky嘴上应着心里还是酸酸的。不，绝对不是他想过情人节！..好吧，他还是想和Steve过情人节的。尽管他现在只要和Steve黏在一起就像天天过情人节一样闪瞎众人狗眼，他还是想在情人节这天做点特别的事。

“特工入门101，单人任务攻陷目标的第一个可取方案是什么？”Natasha突然问。

“直接冲进去把目标干掉。”Bucky想也不想就回答，然后又觉得有什么不对。

“错，是伪装，然后后续可取方案是色诱。”Natasha忽然想起以前曾经在Stark公司潜伏的日子。Bucky听后恍然大悟地瞪大双眼看着Natasha，后者心领神会地跟他碰了碰杯。

神助攻不是浪得虚名的。

\---

单身狗反派们在情人节这天出乎意料地都选择没有出现肆虐纽约烧死情侣，这让不少英雄都松了口气。Steve一身便装来到神盾局提交报告，然后打算去训练室打上两场。是的，他一点儿都没想过过情人节，这只是普通而又平常和往常一样的日子罢了。接着他接到了Bucky的电话。

“S..Steve..”Bucky的声音听起来怪怪的，一阵异样的预感浮上Steve心头。

“Bucky？你怎么了？”

“我..我不..”伴随着剧烈的低喘和叹息，Bucky的话完全不成句子，“我不舒服...”

Steve发誓他听到某种液体滑动的声音了，他下意识地认为那应该是血，一阵寒凉泛过他全身，拔腿就往家的方向冲回去。

“Bucky，你坚持住，我现在马上回来救你！”

===

当Steve直接把门踹开而不是找出钥匙开门时，门口的地板出现了一条往屋内延伸的红色轨迹，吓得Steve差点以为是那是血迹。

“这是..玫瑰花？”Steve顺着花瓣铺成的路一路走到卧室房门前，轻轻推开了扮演的门。

预想中因打斗而家具乱倒、杂物四处散落的场面并没有出现，反而浓郁的花香和情欲味道涌入鼻腔，搞混了Steve的脑子，简直不相信眼前看到的一切--

Bucky几乎全裸大字型地躺在铺满玫瑰花瓣的床上，身上只剩一件一夜情必备的白色衬衫要掉不掉地被压在他身下，对着他门户大开的股间春光一览无遗，高高翘立的性器底端帮着一条打了粉红色蝴蝶结的丝带，后穴恬不知耻地吞吐一根看不清尺寸的柱状物，只能看见底部连接着一根棕色毛绒的条状物。

“Steve...”发现恋人光站在那儿无动于衷，Bucky稍稍撑起上半身轻呼爱人的名字。只怪九十多高龄的耿直的美国队长没太多机会能真正体验到在A片里面才会有的场面，脑子现在还没反应过来，这让躺着床上等着被上的那个着急起来，以为对方并不喜欢这一切。他坐直了点，双眸委屈地泛着水汽，扁着嘴唇，Steve这才发现Bucky的头上竖着两只一样是棕色的毛绒猫耳，还好像因他的不开心而耷拉了下来。

脑子虽然转不过来，身体倒是蛮诚实的，屋内唯一还穿着裤子那个已经支起了个高高的帐篷。Steve发现此番光景刺激得他走两步连脚都软绵绵的，干脆直接跪在Bucky的双腿间好好欣赏这只软香的小猫咪。

“Bucky，这是...”Steve双手抚上白皙的大腿，所到之处都泛起一片潮红，不稳的气息扑上下体，让粉红的柱体颤巍巍地抖了抖。

“情..情人节礼物..”Bucky心虚地别过头去，即使口头答应了Steve，但又不想承认自己其实非常期待这一天的。

“这是..给我的么？”听到这句话的Steve感动得双眼发亮，性器在他热切的注视下又羞赧地抖了抖，颜色简直要和下面绑着的丝带融为一体，“真可爱。”Steve像拆礼物一样解开丝带，然后从底端一路往上舔舐，最后一口含住硕大的顶端，跟吃棒棒糖似的。

Bucky难耐地扭动着身体，为了等Steve回来他一直都在床上维持着这样的勃起状态，得不到释放的阴茎此刻受到粗糙舌头的舔弄就似把感官放大了好几倍，身体马上发出强烈的反馈。因此Steve只用舌头在龟头上面打了两转，就发现Bucky曲着脚趾头揪紧床单，接着口腔尝到一阵腥咸的味道。

小小的高潮让Bucky得到了暂时的解放，双眸因快感而失去聚焦，但可没让他软下来。他任由Steve爬上自己身上，舌头一下子钻进自己张大喘息的口腔里肆虐，属于自己的浓重味道并没让他感觉不适，反而让脑袋晕乎乎的，觉得对方要把自己的一切都侵占了。

Steve确实不知道自己现在为什么还穿着衣服，他的裤子都快被撑爆了，Steve一把脱掉上衣，赤裸的上身马上贴上发情的小母猫给予抚慰。“宝贝，这里..”Steve捉住猫尾巴旋了旋，紧紧绞着它的人像是受到了巨大的刺激发出一声嘤咛，屁股像想要获得更多一样扭动起来，“这里也是给我的礼物吗？”红晕顿时布遍Bucky整个脸颊，而耳垂都令人垂涎欲滴的红，他紧咬着下唇不出声，体内的物体又被猛地捅进了点，逼得他又发出一声呻吟，双手抵着Steve的胸膛，小声地回答。Steve像取得了什么胜利一样，一把举起对方双腿将那含着物事的小嘴呈现在自己面前，而那小嘴又紧张地缩了缩，可爱极了。Steve夹住那尾巴抽出一段，然后又捅回去一点，如此反复，间或旋转，观察着承受着这一切的Bucky是怎样的表情。而Bucky早已害羞到闭上眼睛，假阳具的顶端每次都戳不到他的敏感点，让他颇为泄气，还想有再一步的动作时，Steve却把尾巴抽了出去。尽管这柱体的尺寸不大，但长时间的插入让后穴没有一下子紧闭起来，看得Steve想直接解开裤链把自己的肉棒捅进去。

方才薄薄的T恤布料完全无法阻挡Bucky现在浑身发出的热浪，反而把胸前的两点摩擦得嫩红嫩红的，让Steve忍不住伸出舌头将其卷入口中细细品尝。Bucky现在身上每一处都是甜的，尝起来是情人节特制牛奶巧克力的味道，Steve怀疑他是不是真的把放在床头柜的那堆巧克力涂在了自己身上，这让Steve有了个想法。他伸手去拿来一颗白色巧克力塞到Bucky嘴里，然后与他接吻。融化的巧克力在濡湿的口腔内被另一条舌头搅弄，甜腻的味道刺激着双方的味蕾，待巧克力完全被吞噬后，Steve才依依不舍地抽出舌头。他又拿来一颗巧克力，Bucky以为他又要喂自己，张开嘴巴准备去吃，谁知Steve直接无视他的嘴，拿着巧克力来到他下面那张小嘴。被好好扩张过的小穴轻而易举就吞下了塞进来的巧克力，高热的甬道马上将巧克力融化形成白色的粘稠液体状，从一开一合的穴口流出来。Steve迫不及待地一把含掉，不断往小穴里刺入舌头把残留在里面的巧克力舔走。而后他又重复了好几次，有时候巧克力被推得太里面，Steve只能伸进两根手指把它给挖出来，让Bucky一直呻吟不断。

最后Steve终于放过Bucky，压在他身上。“告诉我，Bucky，”Steve把玩着身下人脑袋上的一边耳朵，尽管他不会有任何感觉，“你想要什么情人节礼物？”说起来Steve还是蛮愧疚的，他居然没考虑过恋人想过情人节的心情，会准备了这么特别的“礼物”给他，而自己却一直没有回报。

被情欲冲昏了头的Bucky一下子不知道怎么回答，他现在想要的就是空虚的那里被狠狠地填满。“想..想要..”Bucky屈起两脚让屁股分得更开，紧张地抓住两手的袖角，“想要..Steve的大肉棒.”

脑内唯一支撑着理智的梁终于断裂，Steve拉开裤链，把硬直的性器从内裤里掏出来就插了进去，两人同时发出了满足的叹息。毫无障碍的插入运动让阴茎顶到了最里面，绞紧肉棒的媚肉让Steve还没来得及体味那炽热就情不自禁地开始了抽插运动，大力的顶撞让Bucky的猫儿歪了边，可是没人顾得上把它扶正。很快Steve就把环在他腰上的双腿掰下来直接压在Bucky自己的胸膛上，完全处于袒露体位的肉穴马上受到新一轮的攻陷，Bucky的呻吟声都赶不上肉茎抽插的频率速度，没多久前面被忽视照顾的柱体便喷出一股白浊，布满Bucky泛红的上身。但这并没让Steve的速度慢下来，反而更加用力地去顶撞甬道里那凸起的小点。刚经历完高潮的Bucky正处于不应期，被这猛烈的攻击惹得哇哇大叫，推让着Steve撞过来的小腹嚷着再操就要坏掉了，但Steve似乎没有给他任何怜悯，反而用刚刚的丝带紧紧绑住他阴茎的底部。  
“Steve..”Bucky感觉后穴的抽插突然停了下来，Steve用两手轻轻掰开臀瓣，露出两人连接的下体。Bucky当然不会坐起来去看，正当他纳闷Steve在干嘛的时候，下面正含着硕大的柱体而被撑到极致的肉口感觉到了什么东西。

“Steve！”Bucky扑腾着双脚想要阻止，但是Steve却好像着了迷一样执意要把那玩意儿再塞进去，还说着“我的礼物...”

当猫尾巴被再次插进来的时候并没有Bucky想的那么难受，反而是深度的问题刚刚好顶着敏感点的位置，Bucky才醒目过来Steve这是故意的充血的下体因为捆绑而被逼重新抬起头来，这种想射又射不出的感觉怪怪的，让Bucky不由自主地缩紧含着两根柱体的后穴。

“Steve，解开我，我想...我快...”后穴饱满的感觉让Bucky越来越受不了，而被绑紧的性器又涨得不行。

“Bucky，等等，我们一起...”Steve吻上那双红唇，加快抽插的速度，猛烈的力度让Bucky的屁股也跟着大幅度摇动。

“Steve！快...快松开！我要...”丝带被猛地扯开，得到松绑的性器直接喷精，与此同时绞紧的肠道也几乎被炽热的白浊热液给烫到。

激烈的性爱过后是两人剧烈的喘息。Steve抽出已经疲软的性器，倒在Bucky身边，他知道自己压在无数的玫瑰花瓣，但是他一点都不在乎。他搂过已经半睡过去的爱人，盘算着待会帮他清洁清洁。他吻了吻光洁的额头，还是带着巧克力的味道。

“情人节快乐。”


End file.
